


Fulfilled

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucket List, Camping, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Recovery, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t want to be around people, not today, and Clint doesn’t either in fact. So they just keep on driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled

They leave early, both of them eager to get out of the city and out of state. Clint watches as the surroundings slowly change, his head leaning against the window, feeling the mix of vibrations from the car and the bass from the music Bucky is apparently listening to.

Clint’s gotten pretty banged up two days prior, and is now dealing with 2 sprained fingers, a cut on his cheek (damn those ninjas and their shurikens) and a nasty looking bruise that has begun forming on his shoulder. Bucky had asked if they should postpone the trip, wait until he had healed up a little, but Clint had just laughed and told him that they would have to wait forever for that to happen. So they had stuck to the plan.

They stop briefly for lunch at some drive through restaurant. Bucky doesn’t want to be around people, not today, and Clint doesn’t either in fact. So they just keep on driving, Bucky quickly consuming his burger and Clint eating his food slower, absentmindedly feeding Bucky some fries every now and then.

Clint watches as the sun slowly moves across the sky, the light in the car changing from a sharp yellow to a warm orange as they drive. He snaps a few photos, not of anything specific, just the scenery. He tries to capture a large flock of birds through the window on Bucky’s side, but instead manages to get a photo of Bucky, mid-sneezing, which he quickly sends to Nat.

It’s just past 5 pm by the time they reach their destination. They find a nice clearing with a spot for a campfire, and Bucky starts carrying their things from the car. As he starts setting up the tent Clint moves to help him, but Bucky just points at the other man’s feet with a smile.

 _Shoes off. Relax_ , he signs with a smile. Clint does as he’s told and takes off his shoes. The feeling of the warm earth underneath him makes him relax, and he watches as the wind rustles the trees lightly, a few birds taking off. He can feel how quiet it is so far away from everything, thrilled that there is no one around but them.

~

 _Happy?_ Bucky signs, his hands clumsy, still not used to communicating this way. They’ve had dinner and are now sitting opposite each other, layers of blankets covering the both of them.

Clint nods and smiles, moving over to sit next to Bucky.

They sit for a while, just looking at the sunset. After a while Bucky tabs Clint’s hand lightly, getting his attention. Clint turns his head and looks at the other man.

“---- next ----- bucket list?” Bucky asks with a curious smile. Clint takes a moment to understand, not being able to make out all of the words from lip reading, then he digs into his pocket and retrieves a piece of crumbled paper. He looks at it, blushes slightly, and hands it to Bucky.

 _Number 7?_ he signs. Bucky smirks and leans closer to him, slowly sliding his hand up Clint’s leg.

“---- you sure ---- okay -------- shoulder?”

Clint nods and runs his hand through Bucky’s hair, pulling him closer, encouraging him to continue.

 _I love you_ , Bucky signs and Clint can’t help but smile as he presses their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 31.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Clint and the word was "fulfilled".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
